


sloppy

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Gerard likes to suck dick
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	sloppy

Gerard whined as a dick was shoved down his throat. He was so out of it. He didn’t even know who’s dick it was, just knew that it tasted good, it felt good on his tongue. He closed his eyes and moaned, feeling rough fingers tangle in his hair. The owner of the dick started thrusting, fucking his mouth. Spit was running down Gerard’s chin, shiny over his slack jaw and stretched lips. He cracked his teary eyes open to look at the man above him. 

He took in the familiar tattoos- the swallows on his hips, the  _ search and destroy  _ at eye level with Gerard. He let out a soft moan as Gerard swallowed around him. 

Gerard rubbed his tongue over the underside of his cock, gross slurping noises that turned them both on more arising as he sucked his cock. He was vaguely aware of himself throbbing, but he didn’t do anything about it, just choked and gagged as the man shoved him down on his dick. 

Gerard was pulled off by his hair. The man finished himself off, pumping himself a few times before he came over Gerard’s face, hot cum staining his delicate features. He moaned softly and looked up. 

“Oh, Gee,” the man breathed. He helped Gerard to his feet. “Come here.”

Gerard was sat on a bed. He moaned at the touch to his cock, unaware that he would be getting touched, too. He came quickly, his body shaking. 

It took a while for him to come back, but when he did, he was in his fiancé’s arms. He sighed softly and kissed the tattooed bicep he loved. “Hi.”

“Hi, my little cockslut,” Frank said teasingly. He kissed Gerard’s forehead. “Get some sleep.”

Gerard did. 


End file.
